I wish
by Blue Is The Colour
Summary: Alvin discovers that Simon has a secretly relationship with someone. Not long after, Simon comes out and he and his boyfriend are having it great together. But soon Alvin starts to get some feelings he used to have when he saw Brittany with her new boyfriend... Rated T/M for safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again :) Up with a new story. Thank you for the reviews on my first story (Stage Fright)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This story is T/****M rated****. (For safety)**

**It will contain ****homosexuality****,**** romance****, ****drama**** and in later chapters,**** incest**** and maybe ****sexual scenes**** (only maybe)**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks,**

**but '****Louis****' and '****Jason****' are some people I made up. You'll find out who they are.**

**They're about ****15**** or ****16**** or something in this story.**

**If you have any negative thoughts about ****gays**** or ****Alvon**** (also OCs) please do yourself and me a favor and ****stop**** reading.**

**It will probably be easier for you to read this story as they're humans. ****Just saying :)**

**Enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Friday evening, Alvin Seville went down the stairs and met the smell of macaroni and cheese as he entered the kitchen. He noticed Theodore who was busy, making the food. He looked up at his brother.

"Hey Alvin." Theodore took his green cotton kitchen gloves off, after he closed to oven.

"Hey Theo. Smells great." Alvin leaned against the wall.

"Thanks," he replied. Alvin turned around when a sound came from the front door. Dave came in with a big stack of newspapers, some kind of magazines and all that there came in the mailbox.

"Hey fellas." Dave said as he sat all the readable stuff down. He breathed out and placed his hands on his hips. "When's the dinner ready, Theo?"

Theodore glanced up at the big watch. "Uhm, about twenty minutes. We're eating a little earlier today."

"Okay, Alvin, call Simon and ask if he can get home earlier," Dave said as he went into the living room.

Alvin shrugged and did as told. He picked up his black iPhone and called his younger brother. He didn't answer all three times Alvin called. First Alvin got a little paranoid.

The last few weeks, or the last month, Simon had been acting a little strange and secretive. For example, he didn't say very much and spend to most of his time at his room or then, he was out. Probably some school stuff or what. Maybe he was ignoring him?

No, Simon wasn't like that and Alvin knew it. He tried to call him for the fourth time, but it went to the voicemail again.

Alvin let out a sigh. That meant he had to walk over to the school to get him.

"Dave, I'm going to get Simon," Alvin called and put on his jacket.

"He isn't taking his phone?"

"No. Maybe it's muted or something. See ya."

* * *

><p>He walked along the pavement, hands in his dark blue colored jeans. The sun was already beginning to set. Not very far from their own house, the Miller family lived. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor with their adoptive mother, Ms. Miller. Just like Alvin and his brothers did with Dave.<p>

Those three girls were their best friends. Since they were younger they all had been friends.

Alvin had always had that little crush on Brittany. They were after all partners when they performed. Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor. Yeah, that made sense.

Anyway, it was kind of too late now. Well, Simon and Jeanette weren't together, even though Alvin had that idea that they someday would. Theodore and Eleanor were, in the other hand, starting to date.

But Brittany had another boy; Jason. One of those jocks Alvin didn't really like. Of course Alvin was on the football team, so was his best friend Ryan, but Jason was just one of those peoples he couldn't take.

Talking about Brittany and Jason, Alvin could spot from where he was, Brittany and Jason inside the Millers' house. She had her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips as they locked lips.

Alvin frowned. _At least close the window_, he thought. Of course he couldn't deny to himself how jealous he was. But he would deny it if anyone asked. But maybe it wasn't that easy to deny when you got all red in your head of jealousy.

He shook his head and made his way over at the school.

On these Fridays, Simon would always just get home when they were about to eat. That chess club meant evidently much for Simon. Yeah, it was put badly into the schedule, but that was just how it was.

It wasn't Alvin's problem anyway.

Alvin found himself in the backyard of the school. He knew where Simon would sit and play chess with one of his nerd-friends or anyone else who was interested in that game; behind the big wall, outside.

When Alvin went over to the place, no one was there. He frowned in response. He was getting very hungrier by the way.

Alvin turned around again and kept looking for Simon but couldn't see him. As he turned around the corner, Alvin was about to shout his name, but suddenly stopped. He wasn't really in shock, it was more like a shocking, surprisingly discovery. Or just a surprise.

Simon sat across another boy, glancing down at their play. The other boy had his hand over Simon's which was lying on the table. Alvin had never seen that boy together with Simon. He had never even seen that boy before.

Simon suddenly took his runner and beat the boy's king. "Gotcha'!" he said as he smiled. He lifted his head and looked over at the boy.

"Damn it!" the boy said and he leaned back against his chair. The boy smiled and Simon as he crossed his arms. "I think you're cheating."

Simon laughed a little. "Cheating?" he narrowed his eyes, but kept his smile.

"Exactly," the boy smirked. "I'll beat you on Monday."

"Mhhmm," Simon said, sarcastically. The boy rose up.

"Is that a challenge?"

Simon rose up, too. "Okay then." Both boys laughed and got closer to each other. Alvin noticed that Simon and the boy had the same height.

"Well then I'll see you at Monday, when you're going to _beat _me," Simon said as he picked up his back bag. The boy smiled.

"Sure." The boy went over to Simon. He looked him in the eyes, and took his hand up to Simon's chin. And then kissed him on the lips.

Alvin's eyes widened. What?

Simon kissed again as the boy stroked his arms. They made it more and more passionately and Simon let out a low, small moan.

Alvin could feel his own heart beating faster. Was he spying on his brother? A lot of questions ran through his mind.

_My brother is... gay? Why didn't he tell me? Or us? For how long? Who's that boy? He can't trust me? What's for dinner? Oh, yeah, macaroni... Wait... What?_

As the boy broke their sudden and, for Alvin,_much _unexpected kiss, they smiled at each other.

"See you soon, K?" the boy said.

"Alright," Simon replied. They kissed one more time before the boy went over to his back bag. "Call me."

"Sure."

Alvin panicked and like his first thought said, he ran away from his hiding place. He didn't want Simon to know that he kind of spied. He had to act like he just had come over to the school. He ran over to some trees as he tried to catch his breath.

As Simon came in sight, Alvin walked over to him.

"_Alvin?_," Simon asked, almost as shocked as Alvin was just before.

"Oh hey Simon," he tried to sound casually as he flipped his hair, "I was just looking for you."

"Uh, why?"

"We're eating earlier today. Dave told me to."

"Oh, ok."

Simon went up to Alvin's side and they made their way home. As they walked, Alvin kept his eyes at ground. He wasn't really shocked about the fact that his brother just had kissed a boy, but then again, he was. Wasn't Simon in love with Jeanette? Weren't they supposed to be a couple? A boy with a girl? Not that Alvin had anything against gays, not at all.

But as Alvin remembered, Simon and Jeanette had always been close. Simon had even been nervous when he was around her. Wasn't he anymore? Or was there just something Alvin didn't know?

He glanced up at his brother and studied him. Maybe there were some changes with him.

Simon had his eyes at the ground. Alvin couldn't really find any changes at all. No changes with the way he walked, was like or talked. Not that they communicated very much at the way home.

Simon started to feel Alvin's eyes on him and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Alvin quickly looked away. "No! Why should there be anything wrong? Just... Looking at my brother," he laughed nervously. Simon made an unsure smile with his lips, but then looked down again. Alvin caught Simon's attention when he asked "Simon?"

Simon looked up with a calmly face.

"You... You know you can tell me anything... Right?" he asked.

Simon frowned in confusion. "Okay?" He didn't sound very convinced.

Yes, they were 16 now, but they could still fight and argue about the silliest things. For example, if one of them bumped into the other, it could become an argument about which one who wanted to dominate.

But in the other hand, they had grown up since they were younger and had become more mature now. Well, Simon had. Alvin still liked to make jokes, pranks and get himself in trouble. Just in another way than before. But there was no way he wasn't the funny one anymore. He was Alvin Seville.

As they almost reached the house, Simon stopped Alvin by shaking him softly on the shoulder.

"Uhm, why did you say that before?" Alvin could tell by Simon's choose of tone, that he was suspicious.

"Because," Alvin began, "we're brothers, and... I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Simon reached an eyebrow. "What's with the brotherly tone, Alvin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alvin, what do you want?"

"Nothing! I just..." Alvin shook his head. Couldn't he be a good big brother to Simon just this once or what? "You should just know that... You can tell me anything."

"...Sure," Simon said as he opened the front door.

Alvin sighed to himself but followed Simon inside.

"Hey you two. You just came to dinner," Dave said.

"Nice." Simon hung his jacket up and untied his black converse shoes. "What for dinner?"

"My homemade recipe of mac and cheese." Theodore said as he sat down.

"Great. I'm starving."

Alvin hung his jacket up and untied his shoes too. He silently came in to the kitchen.

As they sat and were eating in silence, Dave casually spoke up. "So, how was school today?"

"It was good, Ellie and I are working on our history project," Theodore said.

"Wonderful. And you, Simon?"

"Yeah, it's been... calmly."

"And what about you, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't react; he just kept eating very slowly.

"Alvin?" Alvin didn't seem to hear Dave. His mind wouldn't leave what he'd seen. Or what he may knew about his brother now. He just wanted to-

"Alvin!" Dave softly hissed.

"What?" Alvin looked up.

Dave studied his oldest son. "Alvin, why are you being so... thoughtful? Is something wrong?

Alvin kept his eyes on the same place as he thought of an answer. "No. Nothing, I just... Uh," he stuffed some food into his mouth. "Nothng's wrwong,"

"Table manners, Alvin," Dave said. "So Simon? How was it at the chess club?"

Simon swallowed before he answered. "Oh, it uh. Went fine. I won." He shrugged and went down to his food again.

"So who are you playing with?"

_Ugh, why are you so curious?_, Simon thought, _It's like he knows something._

"I'm playing with my friend," Simon told him.

_Yeah, friend_, Alvin thought, sarcastically.

"What's his name?"

"It's Louis."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Dave chuckled to himself. "I forgot."

Alvin looked up from his plate. Was there something he didn't know? Was that boy he saw earlier Louis?

He thought about it for a while. How could Dave know his name when Alvin didn't? He probably hadn't paid attention that evening. It was Alvin after all.

* * *

><p>Simon glanced up at his watch. 3:18 AM. He sighed loudly and rolled back to his bed again, glancing up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his boyfriend. But what didn't feel right was that he had to keep it a secret. Not for Louis' sake, he came out for a year ago or what. And he wasn't ashamed of it.<p>

Simon wasn't either, you couldn't say that. But the thought about not being accepted as who he was, nagged him. They had already been together for a while now, but you could say that Simon was afraid.

Of course he wasn't ashamed of his boyfriend, Louis. But what would the other say? His brothers? Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor? Dave?

Sure, Simon knew better than lying about who he was. He also knew better than caring about what other thought. But anyway.

He just needed a way to get it out. To say '_I'm_ _gay_' out loud. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

The thoughts about holding hands, kissing and to say '_I love you_' in public were wonderful. But not all people would be okay with it. Simon knew there always would be those people who didn't like stuff like that.

Simon rose up from his bed, out of his room and went silently down stairs. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. As he drank it, he heard someone else coming down the stairs. He turned around to see his brother.

"Hey Si," Alvin said. "What are you doing up?" He let out a low yawn and stretched his arms.

Simon sighed and folded his arms. "I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. What about you?"

"Same," Alvin replied. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. It was truth he couldn't sleep, it was just the fact that he hadn't slept yet.

"Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin broke out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for what you said earlier. It... It means... A lot," Simon said as he kept his eyes on the dark sky, through the window.

"I just wanted you to know." Alvin smiled. He tried to connect his eyes with Simon's to get him to understand that he really accepted his brother. But Simon only looked out.

"You know, I-..." Simon began as he looked over at Alvin but suddenly stopped. Alvin noticed that he was biting his lip.

"What? Is there...something you wanna tell me?" Alvin tried to press him a little, without sounding desperate.

Simon hesitated as he kept his nervous eyes at his older brother. "No, no there's...nothing. I'll go back to sleep. Night, Al," he said. He placed the glass on the kitchen table and went upstairs again, walking right past Alvin.

"Night, Si," Alvin sighed to himself, even though he heard to door close from upstairs.

_Damn Simon, just trust me, _he thought. He shook his head and made his way upstairs to his own room, too. He didn't know for sure if Simon actually _was _gay or if he just experimented himself. But he knew that something was bothering Simon. If it then was _that _or something else, Alvin didn't know. But he would find out.

After all, when he thought about it, coming out wasn't just a small thing. Especially not for a shy person like Simon. But again, Alvin didn't know.

_I'd better go to sleep again,_ he thought. He lay down in his bed again and tried to sleep. This time it luckily worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tardar! Chapter two. Maybe not so long, or even important. But still, it's important.**

**hehe. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Alvin quickly and quite annoyed opened his brown eyes by some sounds, coming from downstairs. He glanced over at the clock and it showed 11:05 AM. He yawned as he stretched his arms. Again he heard sounds. It was laugher and it was clearly the girls' laugher.

Even though they all just were friends (or even more), but not really like a family, it was a normal thing that they just came over.

Everyone knew that Alvin was a later riser. But if he didn't get up now, Dave would probably talk about how important it was to have a normal sleep-routine. Alvin found it quite weird. Why couldn't he just sleep like he wanted to? He was 16 after all.

Alvin got his red t-shirt on with his dark blue, skinny jeans. He was looking at himself in the mirror as he heard Brittany's laughter. He decided to go down and join whatever they were doing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my turn!" Brittany said to the three others. She looked over at Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. "Ellie! Truth or dare?"<p>

"I'll take truth," Eleanor said.

"Okay. Have you kissed a guy before? And where?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

Eleanor blushed madly and her flickering glance shifted from the ground to Theodore. "Only on the cheek," Eleanor admitted.

"Oh la la," Brittany teased.

"Uh, come on Britt, you have a boyfriend too." Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, Jean, but I'm not ashamed of it."

Jeanette shrugged. Both of her sisters had a boyfriend. It wasn't so official (yet) with her sister and Theodore, but it was clearly that Brittany was that guy, Jason's girlfriend. Of course, Jeanette wanted a boyfriend, too. Not a random boy, but it wasn't a secret that she was in love with _Simon_. But... He hadn't really showed much interest in her. Jeanette wasn't desperate, but... She just wanted him.

Alvin walked into the living room where he found the girls and one out of his two brothers.

"Hey," he said as he sat beside Brittany.

"Morning," she said.

"What are you doing?"

"Truth or dare. Eleanor just admitted that she and Theodore kissed!" Brittany took her hands up to her cheeks as if it was the most important thing.

"Britt!" Eleanor hissed as she blushed madly. She was sure that Theodore was blushing just as much as she was. Okay, maybe not _so_ much.

"What?"

Alvin shrugged. He realized again it was Saturday, so Dave would probably go to work again, and the boys had the home for themselves.

"Where's Simon?" he asked, even though he had an idea where he could be.

"I don't know. He went out for a walk short after we came, but didn't say where." Jeanette answered.

Alvin shrugged again.

"Is it just me, or has Simon been a little... _missing _lately?" Brittany asked. She glanced down at her pink nails.

"Yeah, he has. But maybe it's just some school work," Eleanor said.

Alvin was a little relieved that they thought that. He had considered telling them what he saw. Should he?

No, he definitely shouldn't. It would probably just cause a long shouting fight between Alvin and his brother. Maybe Simon would admit it by himself?

When Alvin thought about it, it was might the best idea to just shut up about it. The girls would maybe be shocked, but he knew they would accept it. Just like he did.

Of course he could tell it to his youngest brother, Theodore, but wouldn't it be a little... wrong to tell '_I saw Simon kiss a boy_' to him? Maybe it would be harder to tell them, when they hadn't seen what Alvin saw.

Simon hadn't really kept secrets from his brothers, actually he hadn't secrets. It just wasn't him.

Perhaps telling Theodore wasn't a good idea either. Sure since they'd become older, they were more mature. Theodore had also become more confident and could stand up for himself.

But he still hadn't seen what Alvin saw.

* * *

><p>"So... Have you told them yet?" Simon's secretly boyfriend, Louis asked.<p>

Simon softly kicked some leaves in the forest they were in. Since their relationship still wasn't official, they kind off had to meet secretly. This forest was a little dark, and the top of the trees covered the most sunlight. There weren't any others at all. People would maybe rather be in the cozy park than a dirty forest anyway.

"No, not yet," Simon silently mumbled. Louis walked a little faster up to Simon. He walked in front of Simon and made him stop walking. Simon noticed that his light brown hair covered a little over his sparkling green eyes. The grey beanie was also doing some of the job.

"Why not? They will understand, I mean-"

"I just need a way to say it," Simon softly interrupted.

"Simon. Why don't you just walk up to them and say 'I have a boyfriend'? It was easy for me."

Simon chuckled. "You make it sound so simple."

"Because it _is._ You don't have to be ashamed of it." He took Simon's hand.

"I'm not ashamed. But I can't just do it like you. I'm not confident and brave like you are." Simon shrugged to himself and let go of Louis' hand as he walked further.

"No, but you're just as sassy," Louis said. Simon made a little smile over that comment. Louis coughed his serious tone up again. "Simon," he took Simon's hand again and held it, "They're your family. Trust me, they would never ever judge you, okay?" he said as he tried to connect his eyes with Simon's grey ones.

"I know, I know. But don't worry, I'll tell them soon. I can't even lie that good, though."

Louis chuckled at his comment. He finally got eye-contact with him and leaned in to a kiss. As he locked his lips with his, Simon took his hands up to Louis' cheeks. Louis put his hands on Simon's hips as they kept kissing. Louis would try to make it more passionately and let his tongue over Simon's lips. Simon accepted and slowly opened his mouth.

As they kept kissing ever so loveable, they stopped when a sound suddenly came from Simon's pocket.

Simon broke the kiss and sighed irritable.

"Very romantic, Seville," Louis teased as Simon took his phone up. He chuckled at his boyfriend's comment. He could always make him smile.

"It's from Alvin," Simon said as he mentally read the text message.

_where are u? Dave's going to work at 3._

"I'd better go home now, Alvin is asking for me." He turned around to Louis again.

"Okay." Louis leaned in again and kissed him only once, but lovely. "I love you."

Simon could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Even though they'd been together for a while now, those three words still made him blush.

"I love you too," Simon smiled.

"I'll call you later."

Simon and Louis waved goodbye as their paths parted.

* * *

><p>Alvin waited impatiently in the living room, while he still was with the girls and Theodore.<p>

Suddenly Simon entered the room. Alvin almost got a shock when he came in; he hadn't heard the front door open.

"Hi guys," he greeted calmly.

"Hi Simon. We're actually already on our way home," Eleanor said.

"Oh." He looked at the watch. It showed 2:24. Simon's eyes slightly widened. Had he been out for _so _long? It only felt like 30 minutes or something. But of course, being together with Louis the time flew away too fast.

"Where've you been?" Jeanette asked and she went over to him. She smiled warmly to him.

"I erh.. I...was a the library. I was... studying."

"Uh! Boring!" Brittany exclaimed. "Seriously Simon, on a Saturday?"

Jeanette shook her head and turned around to Simon. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've helped each other," she giggled, "So what did you study about?"

"I.." Simon took a quick glance around in the living room as he tried to find a book. He picked up a random one. "I studied about Columbus," he tried to sound casually.

"Uh, Simon?" Jeanette asked as he held the book up, "That's a book about the French Revolution. You know that, right?"

Simon moved his eyes down to the book. "Did I say Columbus? I meant King Louis the fifteenth from France." He laughed nervously. When he mentally repeated that sentence, he thought of _his _Louis. He tried to hide the blush.

"Uh, Si, are- are you okay?" she asked, quite unsure.

"Yeah yeah, of course!"

The girls walked out the front door.

"See ya' later, guys," Brittany said as she went outside.

"I'll see you later," Eleanor told Theodore as she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Theodore smiled and when she went out, he took his fingers up to the spot where her lips just had been.

"See you guys on Monday," Jeanette said to them all, but kept her focus on Simon.

"Bye," Alvin said. He went over to the door and closed it. "Theodore, maybe you could give Simon and me a second? I need to say something" he asked.

Theodore looked quite confused, but nodded and went upstairs. Was something bothering Alvin? Theodore was the type of a guy, who quickly got concerned. Especially when it was about his family. He shook his head and decided to go inside Dave's room. Maybe he needed help with packing.

Alvin made sure that Theodore was upstairs and went back to Simon.

Simon frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Where have you been?" Alvin asked firmly, but softly. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I already told you...I was at the library."

"Is that true?"

"...Yes."

"You're lying," Alvin told him.

"_What_?"

"You're lying," Alvin repeated. "You always hesitate when you're lying."

"...No I'm not." Simon folded his eyes.

"You did it again."

"Alvin!" Simon suddenly snapped. "What do you want?"

Alvin sighed heavily. "Listen, I need to say something to you. I-" Alvin got cut off be Simon's phone ringing.

"Wait a second," Simon said as he picked up his phone. He watched on the screen who it was and went into the living room again. He closed the door, leaving a quite stunned Alvin.

Alvin shook his head to himself, and decided to follow Simon. It may was Alvin, but he knew spying wasn't fair for someone.

But he had to hear this. Was it that Louis thing? He carefully listened and watched through the small keyhole.

"Hello?" Simon said into the phone.

"Hey Si," Louis said in the other end. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Alvin noticed a calmly and almost... _silly _attitude over Simon. He looked really happy and relaxing, like... If he was in… _love._

"I have good news." Louis said.

"What?" Simon seemed exited. Alvin tried to listen if he could hear what the other boy said, but it didn't really seem possible.

"I'm gonna go on West Eastman! That's the school you're on right?"

Simon let out a surprised laughter. "Wow, that's... Amazing!"

"Yeah! Finally we're going to see each other every day! _And _I can also beat you in chess in the school, and not only in the club," Louis teased.

"That's great!... But you're not going to beat me... Never..." Simon teased back.

"We'll find out on Monday. Oh, I gotta go now. See ya. Love you"

"Bye, love you too" Simon said as he hung on. Alvin's eyes went softly wide. It was clearly the boy, Louis. Or then Simon just had a very close relationship to a couple of friends.

Nah, the first theory was the best, according to Alvin. He kept watching through the keyhole. He noticed Simon's blush when he sat on the couch.

Alvin didn't know if he should just go up to his room or if he should walk in. No, he had deciced that he would tell Simon what he saw yesterday. And that he also respected that.

"Who were you talking to?" Alvin suddenly asked.

Simon almost jumped in surprise as he saw Alvin standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Yaaay! :)**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, it makes me so happy. I'm glad you like the story so far. Don't worry, there'll me many chapters :D hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Alvin?!" Simon breathed out in shock. Alvin tried to hide his little smirk, but it was kind of hard to do. He knew he'd caught Simon now, but he didn't want to seem rude or something. Especially not in a situation like this.

"What is it? Something you're hiding?" Alvin asked, walking over to Simon.

"What should _I _be hiding?"

"Hmmh," Alvin pretended to thought. "Maybe you..." Alvin trailed off. Why was it so hard to get those words out?

Simon swallowed hard. "W-what?"

Alvin moved his eyes down to the ground. Suddenly he didn't feel like bringing this up. It was Simon's decision, wasn't it? No, he needed to know, right?

He nervously folded his hands. How should he even say it? 'Hi Simon. I know you're gay. Have a good day.'

Naah. Too directly.

"Simon," Alvin finally said. He caught his attention and noticed a little hint of fear in his brother's blue eyes.

"Alvin...I-is something wrong?"

Alvin sighed. Why did it feel so hard? Wasn't it Simon who was supposed to be nervous as possible? Oh, wait, no, he didn't know that Alvin knew.

_Just say it, _Alvin mentally snapped to himself. He was about to open his mouth, when Simon casually stormed out of the room. Alvin was almost shocked by his actions. He sighed again and made himself follow his brother out to the kitchen.

Simon looked out of the window. Was it just him or was there a very heavy energy inside the living room before?

"Simon." He turned around, when he heard his name. He noticed that Alvin kept his gaze down and bit his lip.

The Sevilles always did that in a situation like that.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon frowned in confusion. Just right before, Alvin seemed suspicious. Almost as much as it made Simon scared. He'd probably forgotten what he asked about in the start; who Simon was talking to in the phone.

"Al-vin?" Simon sang.

He looked up. "Alvin, if there's anything, just tell me, I-"

"I know you have a boyfriend." The words flew out of his mouth and right over to Simon.

Simon's eyes widened and his jaw almost fell. He body started slightly to shake and he looked ever so stunned.

"W-what?" he whispered, Alvin could barely hear it. "H-how? Who t-told you?" he stuttered.

Alvin did, surprisingly, already feel relaxed by saying it. But for Simon, it was totally vice versa, he felt like everything just shattered. He hadn't planned to come out on _this _way.

"I...I saw you. Yesterday, uhm, when I was supposed to pick you up, you know. And I saw you kiss each other, so I wasn't really doubting. Anyway, you've been kind of missing lately and-"

"Please don't tell," Simon begged, getting teary eyes. _Was he spying on me? I mean… Us? _

Alvin gave him a quite weird glance.

"What? Simon... You're _ashamed _or what?"

"No! I just-" Simon cut himself off with a sigh. "I don't know how to say it, ok? A-and now you know it and-"

"You didn't think we would accept it, huh? Simon, we're family, how could-"

"Alvin, just stay out of this!" Simon all of sudden snapped. "Just-… don't tell anyone."

Alvin placed his hands on his hips. "And _why _shouldn't I?"

Simon frowned. "So now, you're actually treating me?"

"What? Simon, why can't you just accept yourse-"

"I knew you would start joking with this, Alvin," Simon hissed. Alvin softly gasped. "Why do you think I wouldn't tell you?"

Alvin stared empty at him. "You don't trust me?" He could feel a little anger hit him. Why didn't Simon trust him? Sure, they hadn't been so _close _before, but they hadn't been lying _nor _showing disbelief either. It actually hurt him. Were they _so _apart from each other?

"Of _course_, I _trust_ you Alvin. Who would _not_?" Simon made his sarcastically tone of voice obvious.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Well, if you _trust me _sooooo much as you're saying, why didn't you just confess the fact that you are g-"

"Don't say it," Simon interrupted as he kept his gaze down.

"Why? Why don't you want me to? What's so wrong about you being g-"

"Alvin, don't say it!" Simon shouted. The tears pressed, trying to come out, but he wouldn't allow them to.

"Ok. You don't trust me." Alvin said simply as he softly let his arms hit himself in a calmly way.

"Leave," Simon began slowly. It looked like he couldn't breathe normally with the lump in his throat.

"No," Alvin protested.

"Alvin. Leave me alone!"

"Of course I won't leave you freaking alone, Simon!" Alvin yelled back. "Listen, I want to help you, and-"

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone!" Simon finally couldn't fight back the tears.

The boys' seriously conservation slowly developed into a shouting-fight. What they didn't thought about was that there actually were some familiar people upstairs, hearing clearly what they fought about.

"I can't just let this go, Simon, neither can you!"

"What does is look like I'm _trying _to do, Alvin?!"

"You really want to forget this and live in a secretly relationship forever?"

Simon sighed. This was definitely how he imagined how it would be. Not the fact that someone would find out by themselves, but that they wouldn't understand. For Simon, it seemed like Alvin didn't. Not right now, even though that was what Alvin tried to tell him.

"I said I just needed to figure it out, ok?!"

"Figure out _what_?"

"Don't act stupid, you already know!"

"But it's like _you_ _don't_, Simon! I don't think you should be scared about what other people says, maybe you should concern about your _own _opinion."

"Quit it, Alvin!" Simon snapped, trying to dry his tears away with his sleeves.

Alvin sighed heavily. "Ok, I'm only trying to help, but you're pushing me back!" Alvin drove his hand through his red hair. "Fine! Do what you want! Just _go outside _and _live _in secretly with your boyfriend. Just like all the other gays do!"

Simon quickly looked up and stared at his brother. "SHUT UP!" he yelled with all his lungs' power. He was about to say something more, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, in shock.

"Guys, what's happening here?" Dave asked. Theodore stood in the doorway, also a little shocked over what he heard them talk about.

Simon started to breathe even harder, again in shock. "I-I-" he tried to complain. But Dave had already heard it all. So had Theodore. When he looked into Simon's blue eyes, he could clearly see the anxiety and hurt, mixed up with fear and a little anger.

"Uhm, let's go into my working room, Si. Maybe we should talk" Dave said, sympathetically. Simon hung with his head, but nodded quietly and followed Dave.

And then they went into the room

* * *

><p>A half hour had passed since Simon and Dave went into the room. Alvin sat on the kitchen table as he still could feel the guilt. And it wouldn't leave him.<p>

He'd just revealed Simon's secret for them. How could Simon ever forgive him? All Alvin wanted was to say that he respected him, but it turned out as a shouting fight in the last end. Like always.

Theodore sat opposite him, and looked like he still had a lot of questions on his mind. Of course he didn't seem disgusted or negatively surprised, who would do that? He just seemed thoughtfully. Like he never had expected that. Who had, in the other hand?

"Alvin?" Theodore asked, quietly.

Alvin glanced up, sensing the curios tone in his youngest brother's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you think Simon's gonna be ok?"

Alvin smiled slightly at him. "He will. This is just a little... hard for him, if you know what I mean."

"I do."

"But don't worry. It's Simon, he's not that sensitive. Well, I don't _think _he's that sensitive.

Of course, Alvin wasn't mad at Simon. Though they had yelled at each other, Alvin didn't feel like he was angry or even huff. Like said before, all he wanted right now Simon to understand that he accepted him. And maybe give him a hug. Yeah, they were brothers after all.

* * *

><p>"And remember what we talked about Simon, you can always tell me or your brothers anything, ok?" Dave said and he opened the door out to the living room.<p>

"I know. Sorry for...keeping it a secret for so long. I just didn't know if you would..." Simon slowly trailed off.

"Accept it? Of course we will Simon! Listen, as long as you, Alvin and Theodore are happy, I can't ask for more." He placed a hand on his son and smiled.

"Thanks Dave," Simon dried the last, small tears away and smiled.

Dave entered the living room, followed by Simon. He turned around and continued. "Now, I'm exited to meet him."

Simon almost seemed shocked. "Meet him?"

"Yeah," Dave shrugged. "You don't think I should meet my son's boyfriend?" He lifted his eyebrows and had a playfully smile on his lips, trying to get Simon to smile.

It worked. "Uh, sure. Sorry, it's just...weird to hear when it has been a secret for so long."

"Well, now it doesn't have to be a secret anymore." Dave went up to the entrance of the kitchen and opened the door.

Alvin heard the door handle and turned around to see Dave and Simon coming out from the living room.

"Okay fellas," Dave clapped his hands together, "I'm already late, so I'm going to drive to work now." He turned around to face Simon. "Is that okay with you?"

Simon quickly nodded, acknowledging that it was totally fine.

By Alvin's opinion, Dave seemed kind of happy. He didn't want to say something to Alvin after that fight? He always did that… But now, he just looked like he had forgotten it all. Leaving it all behind.

"I'll be home at eight, you can just order dinner when you're hungry, ok?" He went out to the hall and out on his jacket.

"Dave, calm down," Alvin said. "We've done this many times."

"I know, Alvin. See you, call if it's necessary." He waved goodbye and closed the front door. The three Seville boys waved back, standing in a silence, which was almost awkward.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Theodore said as he went out, leaving the two older brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 4

Simon lay down on his bed, pillow under his head, and kept his eyes locked at the ceiling. He sighed for the fifth time. He'd felt more relaxed after he had that talk with Dave. In a way it felt good to get truth out. He knew Dave didn't care about the fact that he was attracted to boys instead of girls. And that he'd felt that for a couple of years now.

But in the other hand it felt quite weird... and scary to say it out loud. Dave talked to Simon about it and told him that he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He wasn't, but as he had said a hundred times, it _was_ kind of hard to get the fact out. What about when the school would find out? Would that cause teasing or weird glances from people?

And what about the fans? Would they stop listening to their music or even dislike them just because of a little change? Dave had kept saying that it was of _course_ okay to be what Simon was, and everything else about it. Simon had, for sure, listened to Dave, and it _did_ make him happy.

But what about Alvin? And Theodore? Even the girls? Alvin had seemed quite... annoyed at Simon, by his own opinion. Perhaps it was because Simon was a little shocked and ashamed in the start, when Alvin told him what he'd seen, and then Simon had changed his view of Alvin into a negative way.

Maybe he just overreacted? In the other hand, he knew that Alvin wouldn't make fun with him because of this, no way. They had both overreacted, he guessed.

Theodore wouldn't make fun either, of course not; he wouldn't _ever_ tease someone in a serious situation with a serious topic. Not that this was the biggest topic. But for Simon, it was.

Again when he thought about it, he knew that the girls wouldn't either. Never. They were their best friends for God's sake!

As he scanned his whole mentally schedule of friends and acquaintances through, he couldn't mark anyone who would begin to make this a joke. No, this was just who he was, and people had to accept it, if they wanted to or not.

Simon heard a knock at his closed door and turned around to face it. He sighed to himself and went up to the door. When he slowly opened the door, Alvin stood right in front of him.

"Simon," Alvin began as soon as he saw Simon's face, "Sorry for the way I acted before." He slowly swallowed. "I know this is hard for you and I should've been there for you instead of making you feel even more ashamed and-"

"Don't worry about it, Alvin. It's fine, seriously," Simon said. "I also apologize for how I was before. I... I overreacted and you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry."

Alvin smiled. "It's all fine." Simon smiled to him. "You wanna come down stairs with me and Theodore?"

"You mean 'Theodore and you'," Simon corrected.

Alvin smirked. "Aaaand, you're still the same."

"Of course. Let's go down." Both brothers smiled to each other and went down stairs. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not ashamed of it. Well, not anymore."

* * *

><p>As Sunday already had come, Theodore went down stairs to make breakfast for them all. The clock was 9 AM and he had to prepare it all. Dave was already up, sitting with his coffee cup and daily newspaper. Alvin and Simon were probably still sleeping.<p>

"Morning Dave," Theodore greeted. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and eggs.

"Good morning, Theo. You all were alright last night?"

"Definitely! Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh, I didn't doubt, I was just a little concerned. You know, Simon's having a hard time and I almost feel bad for leaving you all."

"But Dave, it all went perfect. I mean, yeah, Simon was... a little quiet, but we had fun like always. Anyway, Dave, we're 16 now, I think we can handle being home alone," Theodore replied. He turned on the stovetop and held the egg and milk mix over in the pan.

"I know. I also know that you guys always will help each other."

"Of course we will, Dave. We're brothers after all."

Simon quietly entered the kitchen as he had a calmly expression placed on his face, like the most of the time.

"Morning." He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and took out a cup.

"Good morning Si. Are you ok after yesterday?" Dave asked.

Simon shrugged with a smile. "Yeah I am. I mean I feel okay."

"Well that's good. You also seem happy this morning."

Simon poured milk up and drank it. "Well that's because I am happy."

Dave smiled. "That's good," he repeated. Simon sighed and sat down. That was when Alvin came in. "Good morning Alvin."

"Morning," Alvin replied as he half yawned. He sat down immediately down and drove a hand through his hair. "What's for breakfast?"

Theodore placed the pan on the table. "Egg and bacon," he said, smiling proud at his work. He had done this a hundred times, but it was something special every Sunday. For him, at was art to make food.

* * *

><p>As they sat and ate, Dave broke the silence with a question for Simon.<p>

"So, how is he?" he asked.

Simon looked up seconds after and realized that the question was for him. "What?"

"How is he?" Dave repeated.

"Who?"

"Louis."

Simon understood what he meant. "Oh," he awkwardly answered. He glanced down at his plate and blushed. "He's... Amazing," he also whispered. Simon didn't really feel like bringing this up, not for his brothers nor Dave right now, but shook the awkwardly tension away with a smile. "I mean, he's loyal and... sweet. Helpfully, smart. I really like him," he admitted with the smile as he kept his head down.

Dave smiled, so did Theodore. Alvin did too; he was glad that Simon had found someone. Even though it was a boy.

"That sounds great," Dave responded, "You gotta invite him home here for dinner. I would like to meet him."

Simon looked up at Dave. Again Dave mentioned something like that. Sure, Simon would like Louis to meet his family. He also wanted Louis to become his family. Not that he already had plans about that.

But what would they say? He knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with Louis. For Simon he was completely flawless. But anyway.

And what if Louis didn't like his family? What would happen then? Would they need to see each other down at the forest again? Just like before?

Simon shook his head. There were absolutely too many questions inside his mind right now. "Sure."

Alvin turned around to face to watch. "I gotta go for training. They're waiting for me," He said as he rose up.

"Football training on a Sunday?" Dave asked.

Alvin shrugged. "We need to win on Tuesday, Dave. There are also new rules."

"Okay. Well then bye." Dave said, as he drank some coffee.

Alvin smiled quickly to Dave. "Bye," he said as he went outside.

* * *

><p>Alvin had his hands in his pockets as he was on his way over to the fields, behind the school. It was the middle of February month, but they still had to practice outside. No matter what weather is was.<p>

Alvin was a little against it. Sure, it was his favorite sport of all sports. But the fact that some of the snow slowly thawed up and made the fields wet and smooth irritated him. It was embarrassing to slide under the play anyway. You just didn't slide when you're the best. And especially not when you're Alvin.

He walked past the streets, glancing a little around. The neighborhood was filled with trees and bushes, but it still looked cozy.

As he turned around the corner, he noticed a relocation truck. An adult man went out to the truck and took a box. He went into the house again and repeated.

_They must be new here_, Alvin thought. This time a boy around Alvin's age came down to the truck. His light brown hair covered some of his hair and he wore a grey beanie.

And he seemed quite familiar. Alvin looked more carefully and noticed who he was.

It was Louis.

As Alvin didn't pay attention to his legs, which kept going further the same direction, Alvin came closer and closer to the new family. When he almost was in front of the house, he suddenly got eye contact with Louis, who studied him.

Alvin quickly turned his head straight as he never had seen the boy before. Like if he would see that boy again. But he knew he would.

It was Simon's boyfriend after all. Should he say hi or something? Or should he just act careless?

Alvin tried to just walk past the boy, but stopped when he heard an unsure voice call him.

"Alvin?"

He slowly turned around and made a fake confused expression on his face.

"...Hi?" Alvin said.

"You- you are Alvin Seville, right?"

Alvin shifted his eyes to the other side and then over at the boy again, as if he was totally, mentally lost. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

The boy went up to him and, according to Alvin, studied him again, awkwardly.

"My name's Louis. You may have heard about me. Simon's boyfriend. You know, your brother."

"Oh!" Alvin tried to sound casually as he smacked his palm against his forehead. "How could I forget?" He laughed, so did Louis.

"Nice to meet you," Louis replied.

"Uhm... You too." Again, Alvin felt awkward. Louis seemed very polite, and Alvin was... not that polite, if you could say so. He wasn't some kind of uptight. Everything was cool with Alvin. "Well, I gotta go now, so I guess I'll see you again sometime."

"Sure," Louis smiled. "Greet Simon from me."

Louis was about to go inside again, when Alvin stopped him. "Wait." Louis turned around and already looked curios. "You're not keeping this... a secret anymore? I mean, Simon doesn't anymore, but you seem-"

"I never had. I don't care what people think about it, but Simon does. I think he wanted to keep it a secret because of _tha_t. But no, it's not a secret anymore that we're a couple."

And with that Louis shrugged, smiled and then went inside again. Alvin stayed with an empty face for seconds.

_Sassy type_, Alvin thought and even rolled his eyes. _Trying to be cool. Huh, like it's working_.

Alvin shook his head and then walked further, over to the fields. _Better go to training now_.

For him, it was a quite weird first-meeting with his brother's now officially boyfriend. And there was something with him Alvin didn't like. But of course he knew better than judge for the first meeting.

Maybe he was a nice type when you just got to know him. There must be something _good_ about him, since Simon had fallen in love with him.

Alvin sighed. He just had to like him. At least for Simon's sake.

When Alvin thought about it, he forgot to give his brother a hug yesterday. What a miss, actually.

* * *

><p>Simon was up at his room. He lay on his stomach as he read one of his many books. But even though his eyes followed the lines with words, Simon didn't really pay attention to the text.<p>

He only thought about one thing now. Or more a person. Guess who?

_Louis._

Simon smiled to himself. How… _Wonderful _it felt. Was this how it felt to be in love? If it was, Simon could pronounce that it was absolutely amazing.

And now, it was official. Well, his brothers knew, also Dave, but tomorrow everyone would know. They would know that Simon Seville had a boyfriend.

Should he care? No, of course not. He was in love. End of story. Or not really, it was more like a new beginning of a relationship. And he was happy about that. Louis was too, Simon knew that.

And everyone would know tomorrow. Maybe some would even be happy about it, too?

**Okay, so I'm going on a little holiday from Tuesday to Friday, so I can't really write more or update :)**

**But as soon as I get home, I'll continue! :)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for a long break :)**

**Here's chapter 5! :)**

**Sorry, it's not so long, but still kinda important. I'll update again already tomorrow (hopefully) **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Remember to review :D**

Chapter 5

Simon opened his eyes as the alarm clock rang quite loudly. He yawned while stretching his arms and sat up in his bed. Today was Monday morning. Louis would start on the same school, West Eastman High School, the same as Simon and his brothers were on. And then their 'secret' would probably be not-so-secretly today.

Of course, running around and say 'I'm gay' wouldn't be a normal thing to do. Maybe for others, but not really for Simon. But he knew they couldn't just avoid the fact that they were a couple. And then heck if the school knew, or even the world. It's love, that's what counts, right?

But not for Simon. He also knew they would get attention for two boys on school holding hands. And he wasn't all happy about that fact. But it wasn't worth lying about and keeping it a secret. No.

He went down the stairs and watched Theodore in the kitchen. "Good morning," Simon said as he sat down.

"Morning, Si. Slept well?"

"Yeah, I did," Simon replied. _Today's the day,_ he thought to himself as he imagined how it might would be.

He imagined Louis and himself walking together. They talked and laughed and just had a good time with each other. Like they always had. They would act silly and tell jokes that actually weren't funny at all. But they were together. When they had to go to their different classes, they would kiss each other goodbye and then they would meet again in lunch. And people would be totally fine with it. Like they didn't care actually.

Simon smiled of that thought. It made him relax, getting the thought that it could be like that. But thinking more in reality, it could also be a different kind of day...

People could also give them dirty looks and act like throwing up by the fact that two boys were together on school, holding hands. What if it turned out to be a good reason for bullying? And then they had to see each other in all secretly like before? Or worse, breaking up? What if-

"Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked after he noticed the upset and confused expression on his brother's face.

Simon shook himself away from those negative thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just... A little nervous, I guess..."

Theodore sat beside him. "Over what?" Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. The youngest of the Sevilles quickly remembered what had happened the last few days. "Oh, that's right." Simon nodded. Theodore placed an arm around his shoulder. "Si, don't make this such a big deal. It's nothing, only a little change. It will _all _be fine."

Simon sighed and changed his head over to Theodore's. "But what if people don't _like _that change? I mean, _some _people will always have prejudices about it, right?"

"But then you just have to ignore them," Theodore replied, with his calmly voice. "Just think positive. By the way... You don't know how they will react before you've tried it," Theodore rose up from the chair and walked over to the kitchen again. Simon felt himself smiling a little. Theodore was right. He didn't know it before he had tried it. And that was exactly why he had to _try _it. Simple.

"Morning..." Alvin mumbled as he entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Theodore took the pan and placed it on the table. "Egg and bacon," he smiled.

"Cool," Alvin said with a yawn.

Dave entered the room with a newspaper in his hand. "Good morning, boys. Ready for school?"

"Sure!" Theodore exclaimed.

"I think so," Simon said.

"No," Alvin said, very tight. "But I have to. _Right, _Dave?"

"Very funny, Alvin." Dave shook his head as he sat down, eating Theodore's homemade breakfast with his three sons.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were standing at their lockers, talking.<p>

"Sooo Brittany, are you and Jason still going on that date on Friday?" Eleanor asked as she watched Brittany trying to fix her ponytail.

"Apparently not. Well not after that fight we had..." Brittany rolled her eyes at the memories.

"You broke up?" Jeanette asked.

"No! We-..." Brittany stopped, thinking about what to answer, "...Boys can just be a pain sometimes..." she said as she shrugged.

"Well I will never find out if they are..." Jeanette said as she looked down at the ground. Both Brittany and Eleanor knew whom she was referring to.

"Jeannie," Brittany began. "Just because we have boyfriends doesn't it mean that you should feel like some kind of loser. If you-"

"It's not about that Britt," Jeanette pushed her sister's arm away from her and walked a little away. "I'm talking about the fact that he'll never like me like _that,_" she pointed over to a random couple, a boy with his arm around a girl as they kissed. Jeanette sighed.

"Is this about Simon?" Brittany laid a new arm around her sister, hoping she wouldn't push it away this time.

Jeanette didn't really answer, she only nodded slightly. Brittany sighed.

"Jean, just give him so time. Like I said, boys can be a pain."

"Yeah, Jeanette," Eleanor said. "Trust me; I was also desperate for Theodore inviting _me _out. And one day he just did it."

"I don't know," Jeanette shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not his type."

"Don't say that," Brittany walked up to face her. "Jeanette, we all know Simon can be shy. Just be yourself... or if you want to, _you_ could invite _him _out?"

Jeanette sighed. "Perhaps I should try..."

"Yeah, that's how it should be!" Brittany laughed and rose up from the bench. "Go get him, girl."

The three sisters laughed, trying to cheer up Jeanette. But Brittany's laughter faded as she suddenly watched a boy walk past them. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed as she kept looking at the boy.

"That must be the new boy," Eleanor said.

"He's hot..." Brittany kept her blue eyes at the boy. He wore black jeans, a shirt with the number 31, sneakers and a grey beanie. His light brown covered some of his eye, making him look a little mysterious. Brittany was about to leave her sisters and over to the boy, but Eleanor grabbed her shoulder.

"Britt! Where are you going?"

"I just wanna say hi to the new boy. What else?" Brittany smiled, but behind her smile, Eleanor could sense her smirk.

"Uhm, remember Jason? Your boyfriend?"

Brittany sighed. "Ellie, I _do _remember Jason. But I just want to... make friends with him."

"If I knew better, you would try to make _your boyfriend _jealous."

Brittany glanced at her youngest sister with a cold face expression. "Never." She went over to the new boy.

"Hi!" she greeted as she waved quickly, but slightly.

"Oh, hello," the boy said, while looking up from his locker.

"I'm Brittany Miller. You must be new here?"

"Yeah, this is my first day."

"Cool. So, you know who's going to show you around for today?"

"I... _Think _I've got _someone _in my thoughts, yes," he replied as he went in to his locker again, finding his books.

Brittany glanced at him in silence. "Soooo, you don't want me to know your name?" she asked if it was a joke.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Louis," he shook his hand with hers.

"Louis? Nice name."

"Thanks." He turned into his locker again, leaving Brittany again. Then she got an idea, the most useful school-girl of all. Brittany was on her way away, but suddenly she lost grip of her books and let it fall. Louis lifted his head and went over to her. "Let me help you with these," he said, friendly.

Brittany stood up, letting him pick up her books. As he handed her the books, she let her hand touch his. "What a gentleman," she smiled and winked, flirtatious.

Louis breathed in and kept the air inside a little before breathing out again. "Yeah, sorry, I'm not free," he responded. First a disappointed expression appeared on her face, but she tried to hide it with a positive surprising face.

"Oh. She must be a lucky girl then."

Louis let out a silent chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah. _He _must be then," and with that he walked away with a friendly smile, leaving Brittany with an even surprisingly expression.

She went over to her sisters again. Eleanor let out a laugh when she saw Brittany's face. "Sooo... How is he?" Brittany shook her head and leaned in to her sisters

"I think the new boy is gay..." she whispered. Both Jeanette's and Eleanor's faces turned a little more serious as they heard it.

Jeanette shrugged. "Well... Then you must settle with Jason. Your boyfriend," she said. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls!" Alvin said as he and his brothers walked over to them.

"Hey boys," Brittany said, still a little disappointed.

Simon looked around, trying to spot his boyfriend somewhere. But he was nowhere to see.

"Hi Si."

"Hi Netta." Jeanette blushed slightly at his nickname for her, but tried to hide it.

"So, uhm. I was thinking if you maybe would like to-" her sentence was cut off by the school bell ringing.

"Look guys! I said we wouldn't be late!" Alvin shouted as the bell rang. Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers and went into class. He obviously didn't hear what she was about to ask him about.

Eleanor went over to Jeanette and placed her arm around her. "Ask him at lunch. You'll get the time there," Eleanor told her. Jeanette nodded.

"Let's go to class."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I got to update the day after last chapter!:D hehe**

**Hope you like it.**

**Remember to review please, it means a lot!**

**WARNING: Swearing words**

Chapter 6

After the last class before lunch, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette went to the school cafeteria. They sat on their usually red table as they waited for the others. "Hey guys," Alvin said as he went over to them together with Eleanor

"Hi Alvin," Theodore said. "Hi Ellie." Eleanor sat down beside ham and kissed him slightly on the cheek, making her boyfriend blush. So did she.

"Uhm, has anybody seen Simon?" Jeanette asked as she sat down on the empty bench seat.

"He had something to do," Alvin replied as he put a grape inside his mouth.

"Yeah. He said he had to _meet _someone," Eleanor added.

"Oh, that's right." Theodore remembered what Simon had to do and turned around again, facing his food. The girls looked confused at each other.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin suddenly stopped chewing. They hadn't told the girls yet. Or correcting, _Simon _hadn't told them yet. Alvin drove his eyes up at the girls, who seemed both confused and curious. He slowly swallowed and looked over at Theodore, whom only shrugged. Should he just... tell the girls that Simon was looking for his... boyfriend? Or should he wait for Simon telling them by himself?

Alvin didn't get to answer, before Brittany said with a quite annoyed tone in her voice "Look over there. The new boy," she told them. They all turned around, Alvin's and Theodore's faces being a little shocked as they saw him. "He's name is Louis."

"We know," Alvin mumbled, but didn't get attention for his reply.

Suddenly Simon came in sight. "Jeanette, Simon's there."

"Where? I can't see him." Jeanette tried to spot them as she almost rose up from her sitting place

"Over there, beside _the new boy_," Brittany responded. "I think Simon and him already are friends, they look close for some reason." She narrowed her eye brows as they all watched Simon and Louis hug. "Very close friends?..." she said, almost half-asking.

This time, Theodore looked over at Alvin, whom also only shrugged. All of sudden, Brittany's jaw feel as she saw something she hadn't been expecting to see. Eleanor widened her eyes in surprise, but Jeanette kept her face cold. Without any sort of expression at all.

Louis locked his lips with Simon, while placing a hand on his waist. At the table with only five teenagers it was all quite, the only sounds from around that table were Alvin's and Theodore's chewing.

Brittany turned around again, still a little shocked. She learned forward, put her hand up beside her mouth and whispered "He... Simon is... He's gay?" Alvin looked up from his plate and nodded with a calmly face.

"Yep. He's gay," he replied. Brittany nodded slowly.

Eleanor shrugged.

"Fine with me," she greeted as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Jeanette kept her eyes at the sight of Simon and Louis together. When they both broke the kiss, Simon looked down at their holding hands. Louis lifted his boyfriend's head up by the chin and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed him once more before picking up his backpack up from the ground. Jeanette tried to listen carefully what they said, but couldn't because of the noise in the cafeteria.

"Okay guys," Alvin began, "You don't care about the fact that Simon's gay, right?" he asked, quite seriously.

"Of course not!" Eleanor smiled.

"No. It came as... a shock, but... Awww," Brittany said as she made a dreamy face.

Jeanette still seemed to be in shock. She stared on nothing with a expression of emptiness and a hidden sadness.

"So as you may have figured, Louis is his boyfriend," Alvin continued. "Just don't... say anything about it, okay? Maybe it will be easier for him if you just... waited for _him_ to tell it. He's been having a hard time and..." Alvin was actually surprised that those words came out of his mouth. He did really care about Simon. Enough to instruct the girls about it. He just wanted Simon to feel normal.

"Deal," Eleanor said, but looked at Jeanette in the corner of her eye. She noticed her sudden silence and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys," Simon said, calmly, as he sat beside Jeanette, whom didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey Si," Theodore said.

"Hiya," Alvin said.

"Hi!" Brittany said. "How is it going?"

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "Good, I guess?" he smiled questioningly to her.

"That's amazing! So are you dating someone lately?"

Simon widened his eyes a little as he blushed. It seemed like she suddenly was interested in his life. Why? Alvin shot her a little glare, trying to make her quiet. _Britt, shut up, will you?_

"Uhm... Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious!"

"Okay, uh... Well... Yes," Simon admitted. He coughed as he found his happy voice tone. "I don't know how you will react, but... I..." Simon sighed.

_'Just say it. You've already said it to you brothers and Dave! And then you kissed in the cafeteria! Come on!'_

"I have a boyfriend," he smiled. Alvin smiled to, feeling a little proud actually. Theodore nodded to him, talking another grape.

"We know," Brittany said, looking at her nails. She quickly looked up. "I mean... You are?" Simon gave her an unsure smile, not really knowing what to answer. "That's okay."

"You-you don't think it's a problem?" he asked, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Why would we?" Eleanor asked, before taking a sip of her juice. "If you're happy, that's it." She smiled simply to him.

"Told you so, Si," Alvin laughed softly as he pushed Simon on his shoulder with his fist. "We don't care. As long as we all are great, right?"

"Right!" Theodore agreed.

"I'll be right back..." Jeanette said, the first words from her since they discovered his 'secret'.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette turned around to face her sisters and the boys, trying to hide her teary eyes. "I gotta go to the bathroom," he voiced cracked as she said the last word. She sat up the tempo and went out to the girls' room.

* * *

><p>After school, Simon waited outside the class, hoping to see Louis somewhere. He'd just finished math class, but didn't know where Louis was. He tried to spot him, but after the bell's ringing, a lot of students were hurrying out from the building.<p>

"Sooo... What's he like?" Brittany asked, sounding all curious about this.

Simon turned around to see Brittany and smiled down to the ground. "He's wonderful," he responded. Brittany smiled back.

Theodore went over to the middle brother. "Like Dave said, you _should _really invite him home in our house someday. I mean, I think Dave is much desperate to meet him. So am I."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Simon considered. "Well I gotta find him. I'll be home at five."

"K, see you later then." Theodore waved as he watched Simon walk further in to the hall. "Alvin, can we go home now?"

Alvin was fiddling with his books in his locker. "Sorry, Theo. I gotta practice for tomorrow's big football match. Try to catch up the girls."

"Well then I see you later too," he chuckled. He ran out from the building, looking for the other girls. As he spotted them, he ran over to them. "Hi Ellie! Jeanette!"

"Oh hi, Teddy!" Eleanor greeted, taking his hand, but still her other arm around her sister.

"Hey Jeanette, what's wrong?" he asked, setting down his positive voice, putting up the sympathetic one.

Jeanette dried her eyes with her light purple sleeve. "It's nothing important, Theo. It's just been... A bad day I guess."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jean. Anything we can to for helping you?"

"No, don't worry," she tried to smile. "I'm okay."

"Let's go home," Eleanor stated, "Theo you wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" Then Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor went home.

* * *

><p>Simon sat on the field, pulling blades of grass one by one in impatience. Louis was nowhere to see. The message was sent about twenty minutes ago, saying:<p>

_Meet me on the fields, darling. Waiting for you_

But there was no answer at all. Simon sighed. Perhaps he was already home? No, he had to wait. It was quite cold to sit down on the ground, but even thought it was the middle of January month, the sun was shining a bit. The snow had gone, but the wind was still blowing.

"Boo!" Someone said while pushing Simon slightly from backward. Simon let out a little scream, getting shocked by the unknown person. He turned around to see his boyfriend with a small grin on his face.

"Louis!" he said as he sighed. "Not funny!" he pushed him on the shoulder, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Louis replied, trying to cool down his laughter. "Hi sweetheart," he hugged Simon tight.

"Where've you been? Didn't you get my message?"

"Sorry, I did, I just had to... Work some things out," Louis said, teasing him a little.

"Oh, you had to work some things _out_? Like... _what_?" Simon smiled.

"You would like to know, huh?"

"Actually yes. I would love to."

"Well, then I better show you... Tomorrow."

"What, first _tomorrow_?"

"Yep." Louis learned in to Simon and placed a passionately kiss on his soft lips. He sat his hands on his hips as Simon put his hand up to his cheek. The kept kissing, until Simon broke apart because of a too familiar voice.

"Well well. Looks like we've got two _fags_, am I right?"

Simon felt himself growing nervous. "What do you want, Ryan?" All the football players came running back and fourth, probably warming up.

"Me? I don't want anything. Only you two fucking off now."

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" Louis asked as he lifted his arms, showing he was quite confused.

Ryan walked threateningly closer to them. "You didn't hear me, faggot? We're someone who wants to practice!"

Louis walked courageously closer to Ryan, letting him know that he wasn't scared for him at all. "_Actually_, we're not standing in the same area as you. We're standing _behind _the white line," he replied as he pointed down to where he was standing. "An inch can do a lot, right?" he smirked.

Ryan breathed out of anger. He tried to punch him, but Louis was fast enough to escape from the punch. "Calm down!" he shouted. Simon stepped back, shocked over Ryan's actions.

Alvin noticed the scene from distance."Hey, what's happening?" he asked as he ran over to them. No one answered, Ryan glared at Louis and vice versa. Simon only starred at them. "Ryan, let's get back to training..." Alvin mumbled, while taking his shoulder. He shot Simon an apologizing glance. Simon shrugged. He was definitely just as surprised as Alvin was.

As Alvin and Ryan went back to practicing, Simon stood in front of Louis. "What just happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go home, okay?" He placed a kiss on Simon's cheek, holding his hands. "Are _you _okay?"

"I think so... Now you've met Ryan." He learned up to his ear. "The idiot," he whispered.

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, I figured out by myself. Wanna come home at my place?"

Simon smiled. "Let's go." Louis gave his hand a squeeze, but kept holding it.

**Remember to review please!**


End file.
